cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Takin' my Heart
|band = RAISE A SUILEN |composer = Kohei Fujita |lyrics = Oda Asuka |song number = 21 |starting episode = VD Episode 1: Disband!! |ending episode = VD Episode 13: Decisive Fight!! |type = Ending |previous song = UNSTOPPABLE |next song = Gift }}" " is the twenty-first ending theme song of Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime, and the fifth ending theme song for Cardfight!! Vanguard (V Series Anime). CD The CD "INVINCIBLE FIGHTER" containing this song will be released on June 19th, 2019. It contains the following tracks: #INVINCIBLE FIGHTER #Takin' my Heart #INVINCIBLE FIGHTER -instrumental- #Takin' my Heart -instrumental- Lyrics Kanji= Long falling down again 嘘を重ねて　離ればなれ　幼き自分 千切れそうにある　心を抱いて 作り笑いに　ねえ　頬が痛い Cry…　錆びついた瞳　隠して Cry… I want you to notice Oh, Come here, Please… Takin' my heart 僕の声は今 Takin' my heart 届いているの…？ Takin' my heart 孤独の海の中 Takin' my heart 惨めに消えたくないから 今日も明日も　ずっとその先も(Without giving up) 叫び続けるだけ I hope my feelings reach you…！ I lose sight of myself 足音高く鳴らし　弱さ誤魔化す日々 飼いならしたPride　抗えずただ 馬鹿らしいGameと戯れ Why？　虚勢を張る　おまじない Why？ I want you to tell me Oh, Come here, Please… Takin' my fate 僕の歌は今 Takin' my fate 聴こえているの…？ Takin' my fate 求め続けては Takin' my fate 嘆きの空　願い掛ける (La ta ta s ta…) (Good night, Good night, Good night…) Takin' my heart 僕の声は今 Takin' my heart 届いているの…？ Takin' my heart 答えは聴こえず Takin' my heart 静寂だけ残された Takin' my heart Takin' my heart Takin' my heart 孤独の海の中 Takin' my heart 惨めに消えたくないから 今日も明日も　ずっとその先も(Without giving up) 不完全な僕のままでも(Without giving up) 終わりが永遠に見えなくても(Without giving up) 叫び続けるだけ I hope my feelings reach you…！ |-| Romaji= Long falling down again Uso wo kasanete hanare banare osanaki jibun Chigiresou ni aru kokoro wo daite Tsukuri warai ni ne hoho ga itai Cry... Sabitsuita hitomi kakushite Cry... I want you to notice Oh, Come here, Please… Takin' my heart Boku no koe wa ima Takin' my heart Todoiteru no…? Takin' my heart Kodoku no umi no naka Takin' my heart Mijime ni kietakunai kara Kyou mo asu mo zutto sono saki mo (Without giving up) Sakebi tsudukeru dake I hope my feelings reach you...! I lose sight of myself Ashioto takaku narashi yowasa gomakasu hibi Kainarashita Pride aragaezu tada Bakarashii Game to tawamure Why... Kyosei wo haru omajinai Why?... I want you to tell me Oh, Come here, Please... Takin’ my fate Boku no uta wa ima Takin’ my fate Kikoeteiru no…? Takin’ my fate Motome tsudukete wa Takin’ my fate Nageki no sora negai kakeru (La ta ta s ta…) (Good night, Good night, Good night…) Takin' my heart Boku no koe wa ima Takin' my heart Todoiteru no…? Takin' my heart Kotae wa kikoezu Takin' my heart Seijaku dake nokosareta Takin' my heart Takin' my heart Takin' my heart Kodoku no umi no naka Takin' my heart Mijime ni kietakunaikara Kyou mo asu mo zutto sono saki mo (Without giving up) Fukanzen na boku no mama demo (Without giving up) Owari ga eien ni mienakutemo (Without giving up) Sakebi tsudukeru dake I hope my feelings reach you…! |-| English Translation= Long falling down again So many lies, now separated. I was young. With a heart that’s about to rip. A fake smile. Hey, my cheeks hurt. Cry... Rusted eyes. Cover them Cry... I want you to notice Oh, Come here, Please… Takin' my heart My voice now. Takin' my heart Is it reaching you…? Takin' my heart In the ocean of loneliness. Takin' my heart I don’t want to disappear miserably Today and tomorrow. And long after that　(Without giving up) I will just continue to shout. I hope my feelings reach you...！ I lose sight of myself With loud footsteps, the days of hiding my weakness Pride that I’ve grown used to having, unable to resist A stupid Game for fun Why? A charm to put on a bold face, Why? I want you to tell me Oh, Come here, Please... Takin’ my fate My song now. Takin’ my fate Can you hear it…? Takin’ my fate. I keep yearning for it Takin’ my fate I make a wish on a sky of sadness (La ta ta s ta…) (Good night, Good night, Good night…) Takin’ my heart My voice now. Takin’ my heart Is it reaching you…? Takin’ my heart I can’t hear an answer Takin’ my heart Silence is all that remains Takin' my heart Takin' my heart Takin' my heart In the ocean of loneliness Takin’ my heart I don’t want to disappear miserably Today and tomorrow. And long after that(Without giving up) Even if I am still incomplete(Without giving up) And if the end is never visible(Without giving up) I’ll just continue to shout I hope my feelings reach you...! Video File:【試聴動画】RAISE A SUILEN 3rd Single「Invincible Fighter」(6 19発売!!)